Romeo And 2 Romeo
by Fian Galih Syahputra
Summary: Sang Cinderella sedang diajak ke pesta tapi... Dia gak punya baju bagus untuk mengikuti pesta itu... Tetapi!


**Cinderella And 2 Romeo**

 **Naruto punya kishimoto sensei**

 **NARUSASU, NaruGaa, FugaMina / MinaFuga (FugaMiko, MinaMiko) #aku mau yang Ekstrim**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, Gaje (membuat tubuh mu gendut), alur kecepetan, OOC², Ejaan yang tak disempurnakan, plagiat, maybe yaoi dan laen,laen**

 **Genre: Family dan Drama**

 **Summary: Sang Cinderella sedang diajak ke pesta tapi... Dia gak punya baju bagus untuk mengikuti pesta itu... Tetapi!**

 **Rated: T+**

 **PERINGATAN!:**

 **"CERITA INI** **MENYEBABKAN KANKER, HEPATITIS B, KENCING MANIS, MUKA MERAH, MIMISAN, Ling-Lung, KEJANG-KEJANG, MUAL, DIARE, STRESSS, DAN LAEN-LAEN" :3 (pokoknya Fian gak mau tanggung jawab)**

 **Bila ada kesamaan cerita atau yang laen-laen, mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Tak suka jangan baca -_-**

 **Untuk ulang tahun Sasuke 23 july.**

 **Kenapa gak ada yang mengundangku ikut even sih. -_-**

"Ohayou naruto."

Aku keluar dari kamar tidurku,bangun dari kematianku yang panjang tadi malam, Menyapa matahari pagi yang cerah dengan burung-burung yang masih berkicau dan menuju ke ruang dapur untuk mengisi perutku, dengan kehidupan yang layak, seperti orang-orang. Aku ingin makan Ramen sepuasku sebaiknya aku cepat turun, aku benci menunggu 3 menit menunggu Ramen matang.

"Ohayou ibu. Sasuke-nii"

Ucapku dengan senyuman, menghadap 2 makhluk surga terindah yang pernah kulihat. Sambil memeluk Sasuke-nii, memeluk manja Sasuke dan mencium kening Sasuke-nii. sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke-Nii, yang masih ngantuk.

"I love you nii-chan"

Senyumku yang menandakan segalanya bagiku. Sayangku hanya untuk Sasuke-nii, aku senang memiliki kakak yang manis, tampan seperti Sasuke-Nii 'akhhh Sasuke-Nii kawai!'

"Ibu~~~"

Melepas pelukanku dari Sasuke. Dan melingkarkan tanganku keperut ibu ku. Pelukan hangat yang sangat nyaman hangat menandakan segalanya bagiku, Walaupun hanya pelukan.

"I love you Ibu"

Ucapku. Yang memandang mata hitam kelam mama. Dan masih melingkarkan tanganku diperut mama. Menyalurkan kasihsayang yang lebih kepada mama. Menangkap malaikat paling indah, didunia ini.

"D..."

"Dob..."

"Dobe..."

"DOBE!"

 **Awal dari segalanya, yang mungkin saja belum menjadi awal dari kisah dongeng ini**

"Hey bodoh bangun!"

BYURRR... air yang dingin dipagi hari yang membasahi muka Naruto. Dengan teganya.

"Akh... Bocor... Bocor... Bocor..." teriak Naruto. Merasakan air yang seenaknya saja. Di guyur ke muka Naruto. Dengan reflek saja tangan Naruto, Mengusap mukanya dengan tangan tannya.

" Tuan Sasuke... Maaf" ucap Naruto. Dipagi hari yang menangkapi muka Sasuke kakaknya. yang dengan seenaknya saja mengguyur ember bak penuh air keNaruto.

"Kau tidur didepan kamar mandi Idiot. Kau menghalangi jalanku minggir!" bentak Sasuke.

Astaga sudah jam 06:30. Bagaimana ibunya, nanti makan?. Astaga Naruto telat bangun. Dengan cepat Naruto, melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Dan cepat-cepat untuk membuat makanan untuk tuan dan Nona. Omelet dan soup Tomat. Tak butuh lama saja Naruto. Sudah siap membuatnya.

"Jus Tomat!" ucap Sasuke. Membentak Naruto dengan sendok yang mengacungkan kemuka Naruto.

"Baik Tuan." Naruto tahu jika dia tak bisa membantah ucapan kakak kandungnya itu. Tomatnya banyakin, air tanpa gula. Hanya itu Sasuke tak mau gemuk hanya karena gulla.

"Ini Tuan" ucap Naruto. Meletakkan jus Tomat, Dimeja Sasuke. Dan memberi Sasuke minum jus Tomatnya. Baju Naruto hanyalah baju tipis, kumuh, dekil dan kotor.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-chan" ucap Mikoto. Kepala keluarga Uchiha. Dengan senyum dan baju tidur selutut yang terlihat cantik dimata orang-orang. Memang cantik batin Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Nona" ucap Naruto. Dengan senyumnya. Sangat ikhlas kepada Nonanya itu alias ibu kandung Naruto sendiri.

"BODOH! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU TERSENYUM KEPADAKU. SINI KAU SINI Sini! Sin!" ucap Mikoto, menarik rambut pirang Naruto dengan kasar dan menyeret Naruto dikamar mandi. Sasuke bisa merasakan jika teriakan Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke pernah membantu Naruto tapi itu dulu sekali, Saat kecil. Dan ketahuan oleh ibunya. Berakhir dengan Naruto yang disiksa mati-matian oleh ibunya.

"Naruto-kun... Hiksss hiksss..." tangisan gadis. Terdengar dijendela ruang makan Uchiha. Yang memandang Naruto. Yang tengah menangis melihat orang yang dicintainya, disiksa oleh ibunya sendiri dengan kejam mengguyur naruto dengan air panas dikamar mandi. Dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan alat-alat didapur.

Sasuke tak tega melihat adiknya disiksa begitu kejam. Padahal dia ingin membawa Naruto keluar dari penjara. Hanya saja ibunya itu selalu tahu apa yang dinginkan. Bahkan Sasuke berusaha mati-mati'an membenci Naruto. Menyiksa naruto tapi tak pernah melukai Naruto. Menghina Naruto tapi tak pernah menbenci Naruto.

"Maaf kan kakak Naruto. Maaf... Hiks.. Maaf" Sasuke sudah tak kuat untuk menangis. Mengunci kamarnya dan memakai baju sekolahnya Walaupun sambil menangis memakai seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke memang tak bisa apa-apa, untuk semuanya.

"Sasuke ayo berangkat!" teriak Mikoto. Sasuke tak menyahut, keluar dari kamarnya. Menghentikan tangisnya. Sasuke tahu cara menyembunyikan bekas tangisan. Karena Sasuke sudah sering menangis hanya karena perlakuan Ibunya kepada Naruto.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke singkat. Memang keluarga Uchiha di didik menjadi disiplin harus cerdas, cuek, misterius, dan keren/Cool.

Mereka keluar dari rumah meninggalkan, Naruto yang masih tersiksa dikamar mandi yang sedang mandi disana. mengguyur luka yang ada ditubuhnya. Bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah. Mungkin saja Naruto akan terlambat. selesai mandi Naruto pergi memakai seragam sekolah nya. Lalu pergi, berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Menutup luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun!" sapa pemuda. Bertatto segitiga, dipipinya. Yang tengah menyapa teman sekelasnya itu yang dari jarak jauh. berlari menuju temanya itu.

"Kiba-san!" ucap Naruto. Dengan senyumnya. Walaupun hanya senyuman. Tapi senyuman Naruto begitu menawan. mungkin jika kiba adalah seorang gadis dia pasti akan berteriak... Seperti 'kyaaa..." atau 'Naruto-kun menikahlah denganku!' tidak Kiba hanya merona merah sempurna.

"Berhenti memanggilku san! Panggil saja kiba" ucap Kiba

'Atau kiba-chan, Naruto-kun...' batin Kiba. Berpikir yang tidak-tidak kepada Naruto.

"Iya kiba, ayo berangkat.." mereka berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. Dengan bercanda, senyuman atau yang lainya. Kiba terlalu Idiot bahkan dia saja tak melihat bekas memar/luka dibadan Naruto, dan tak menanyakan luka itu.

Uchiha Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto itu bermarga Uchiha, tapi kenapa dia tak mempunyai marga apapun. Semuanya berubah saat ayah Sasuke meninggal, Mikoto jadi sangat tertekan atas kematian suaminya itu. Tapi untung saja ada Minato Namikaze, setidaknya dia bisa mengatasi ke galauan seorang Uchiha. Dan akhirnyapun mereka berdua menikah dan MikotoXMinato itu mempunyai satu keluarga Uchiha lagi. Dan Sasuke mepunyai adek. Saat itu Sasuke masih sangat kecil jadi dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan disaat kelahiran Naruto ayah Naruto menghilang secara misterius, bagai ditelan bumi dan membuat Mikoto alergi dengan orang yang berambut sama dengan Minato yaitu kuning, seperti Naruto. Dan kegalauan Mikoto dilampiaskan kepada Naruto. Dan dia dari kecil sudah disiksa oleh ibunya.

SMPN Konoha. Sekolah smp terbaik. Dikota ini. Fasilitas terbaik sebenarnya sekolah dimana pun sama, bahkan bayar sekolah smp-pun sama. Yang membedakan hanya fasilitas dan beasiswa. Naruto masuk sekolah ini hanya karena kecerdasaannya dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuknya. Tapi itu langsung lenyap seketika saat Mikoto mencabut beasiswa Naruto. Dan menyuruh Naruto. Membayar sendiri.

Bahkan prestasi Naruto itu sudah banyak piala,piagam, sertifikat Naruto punya. Bahkan bisa dihitung jika seluruh piala sakolah 50% milik Naruto. Hanya saja Naruto tak peduli dengan piala itu. Dan selalu mengambil uang dari lombanya itu. Untuk biaya sekolah nya. Tidak heran jika banyak seluruh siswa sangat kasihan melihat malaikat kecil seperti Naruto. Tersiksa begitu kejam, oleh keluargany. Dan banyak orang-orang yang memanggil Naruto 'Angel form Uchiha' karena kebaikan, ketulusan. sedikit keBanyakan siswa yang tak mampu DiSmp ini. Mungkin 10? Dan dari golongan atas sampai golongan bawah pun teman Naruto.

Dulu Naruto sering memberi bekal untuk makan disekolah dan terkadan membaginya, kepada teman-temannya yang kelaparan lupa membawa bekal. Bahkan banyak golongan atas yang sengaja tak membawa bekal hanya untuk bisa memakan masakan Naruto itu. Dan akhirnya Naruto mendirikan kantin bersama kushina ibu kantin disekolanhnya ini. berkat Naruto kantin jadi sangat ramai, dihari rabu, kamis dan sabtu.

 **-SMPN konoha-**

Setelah didepan gerbang sekolah. Naruto menuju Kekelas VIII-A Naruto memang cerdas jadi ditempatkan dikelas Favorit. tidak heran jika dia mendapatkan beasiswa 20 besar. Walaupun dia mendapatkan beasiswa, untuk sekolahnya.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda, dengan pita dikepalanya. yang Juga menyayangi Naruto, hanya saja gadis ini adalah pacar kakaknya sendiri.

"Iya? Nona Sakura ada apa?" ucap Naruto. Sopan bahkan sangat sopan kepada kakanya ini.

"Tsunade-sensei memanggilmu cepat kesana!" ucap Sakura sedikit membentak.

"Baik Nona"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, Menjauh dari Sakura dan Kiba. Menjauh dari mereka berdua dan berlari dengan luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

 **-sementara Sakura dan Kiba-**

"Sakura, kau lihat lukanya?" tanya kiba.

"Of course!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mem-" ucap Kiba terpotong.

"Ada Sasuke arah jam 2 sedikit selatan." melihat Sasuke, Sakura memberi kode ke Kiba.

"Naruto itu Uchiha. Dia paling kaya disini. Kenapa dia harus menderita sih!" ucap Kiba. sedikit di keras'kan agar seluruh siswa yang disamping mereka bisa mendengar, apa yang Sakura dan Kiba ucapkan.

"Kau tahu? Kiba? Naruto dipanggil Tsunade-sensei hanya mengurus pencabutan beasiswa ke-20 besar." ucap Sakura. Keras. Bahkan bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Kiba melongo + cengo. Sasuke menamjamkan kupingnya.

"Iya dicabut, oleh siapa? oleh ibunya sendiri kata Tsunade-sensei How nice!" ucap Sakura. sekarang dia tak peduli jika Sasuke akan metuskannya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua pacaran saja hanya meng eratkan hubungan antara Uchiha dan Haruno. Tak ada kata cinta dihubungan ini.

Sasuke berlari keluar dari tempat dia berada. Menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya. Dia tak ingin mendengar kata Sakura lagi.

"Aku heran kenapa Naruto memanggilmu Nona sih!" tanya Kiba.

"Karena ibunya lah. Mikoto Uchiha, bahkan Naruto saja tidak punya marga. Kau tahu? Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa sekolah jika tak ada nama keluarga dinamanya. Ibu Naruto memang kejam.!"

"Aku masih tak mengerti" ucap kiba dengan ke Idiot'annya

"Kau tahu luka di tubuhnya? Aku tadi pagi ingin menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto. Bersama Hinata. Tadi pagi saja Naruto dihukum hanya karena tersenyum kepada ibunya sendiri" ucap Sakura. Menunduk ke bawah menutupi rasa kasihan.

"..." Kiba juga ikut-ikut'an menundukkan kepalanya..

"Aku ingin membawa Naruto pergi dari penjara. Tapi nenek itu selalu saja berhasil membawa Naruto kembali kepelukanya. Aku kasian kepada Naruto. Kau bawa kotak P3K?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, ayo ke kelas." ucap kiba.

Sementara **-ruang kepala sekolah-**

"Naruto kau tahu pasti ini akan terjadi iyakan?." ucap kepala Sekolah. Dengan membelai rambut pirang naruto dengan lembut. Tak ada siapun dikantor itu, hanya ada kepala sekolah diruang ini.

"Tidak, kau sudah kelas 2 Naruto! Kau harus tetap sekolah. Kal-" ucap kepala sekolah terpotong seketika.

"Aku tahu sensei. Aku akan berhenti bersek-"

"Tidak! Kau harus bersekolah... Hiks... Harus!" ucap kepala sekolah meneteskan air mata tak tahan melihat muridnya disiksa terus menerus.

"Sensei jangan men..."

Duakkk...

"Aku tak menangis bodoh! Ak-" ucap Tsunade. Menyadari jika pukulanya itu membuat Naruto pingsan diruang kepala sekolah. Lalu tersenyum miring kepada naruto.

~~~ **-kelas VIII A-**

"Maaf sensei... Saya telat." ucap Naruto. Yang sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu kelas. Sambil memegang kepala yang tadi sempat dipukul oleh kepala sekolah nya sendiri.

"Hn duduk" ucap guru, itu santai.

"Sensei tak menghukumku?" ucap Naruto, bingung kepada tingkah laku senseinya satu ini.

"Tidak, duduk" ucap sensei lagi santai.

"Baik sensei" ucap Naruto lagi. Dan langsung duduk dibangkunya.

Astaga sudah jam 11? Perasaan naruto tadi berangkat jam 7. tapi kenapa sekarang jadi jam 11. Apa mungkin Naruto terlalu lama di UKS. Sampai sekarang sudah jam 11.

"Hahhh... Naruto-kun, aku bosan." desah kiba.

"... Aku juga kiba" tanpa Kiba sadari. Tadi Naruto merundukkan kepalanya sendu. Dan akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan tersenyum kepada Kiba.

'Kiba, tidak boleh tahu!' batin Naruto.

"Oh iya, Naruto-kun kau mau ikut ke Pesta pernikahan, ntar malem. Temari dan Shikamaru-sensei?" tanya Kiba yang antusias. Berdoa saja agar Naruto bisa ikut.

"Temari? " tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu kakaknya Gaara. Shikamaru-Sensei kan wali kelas kita dan Gaara juga teman kita. Jadi Temari mengundang seluruh siswa VIII A. Aku dengar keluarga Uchiha ikut undangan khusus jadi mereka ikut" tanya kiba panjang lebar. Ingin teman sekelasnya satu ini mengetahui dunia luar.

"..." Naruto hanya mencekram lengan baju seragamnya itu. Sedikit robek karena tadi pukul dipagi oleh ibunya, sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi, terlihat masih ada luka disana bahkan sedikit memar dan merah.

'Naruto...'

"Astaga... kau lupa kiba? Ada Pr Biology tadi kau lupa?" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kan bisa dikerjain, ntar siang." ucap kiba.

"Jadi habis ini pulang cepat yah?"

"Aku akan membantumu... Please ayo ikut..."

 **Kyrukkkk...** Bunyi suara perut Naruto, yang menandakan kalo dia lapar. Dari tadi pagi kan udah gak makan. (*sebenarnya fian gak tahu suara perut saat kelaparan kayak gimana?*)

"Tap-"

 **Krinnnggggg...** omongan Naruto tadi sudah dihentikan oleh jam pulang cepat jelaskan? Karena Shikamaru-Sensei sedang menikah sekarang. sontak seluruh siswa yang menguping obrolan Kiba dan Naruto tadi, membuat mereka mendesah kecewa.

'Ternyata pangeran kelas kita tak akan, ikut...'

Mungkin, begitulah batin seluruh siswa. Tunggu dulu! Kemana tadi kakashi-Sensei? Astaga, Naruto sampai tak menyadari jika dari tadi obrolannya dengan kiba. Didengar oleh seluruh kelas.

Sekarang Naruto pergi berjalan menuju kantin untuk meminta maaf bolos bekerja hari ini. Mungkin alasan sakit tidak terlalu buruk? sambil berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

 **-kantin sekolah-**

"Kushina-san?... Kushina-san?..." ucap Naruto. Seperti memasuki ruang kantin itu. Mencari nama orang yang dipanggilnya itu.

Nihil. Jawabanya Nihil tak ada orang didalam kantin sekarang hanya ada Naruto dan...

"Naruto..?" sontak orang yang dipanggil itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gaara? ada apa?" ucap Naruto. santai

"Naruto ini kau harus ikut!" mendekat ke tubuh Naruto, dan memberi bingkisan kepada naruto.

"Apa ini Gaa-" ucap Naruto terpotong.

 **Cupp...** Gaara tiba-tiba saja mencium pipi Naruto. Dengan bibirnya itu.

"Kau harus ikut... Naruto!" ucap Gaara yang pergi, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dikantin.

Naruto masih membatu dikantin sekolah. berdiri dengan kokohnya. Merona merah dengan pipinya. Naruto lalu memasukkan bajunya ditas dan...

"Ada apa dengan. Pipi muh itu Bodoh!"

"Sas.. Akhh... Tuan Sasuke. Ada apa?" ucap Naruto gugup. Takut jika dia akan dihukum olehnya kakaknya sendiri.

"Pipi mu merah idiot!" ucap Sasuke, dengan sapu kantin yang ingin dipukul ke Naruto. Seperti ada kata marah di perkataan Sasuke itu. Seakan tak terima jika dia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun"

"Sasuke-kun"

Seketika saja Naruto selamat dari perlakuan Sasuke tadi. diselamatkan oleh kedua temannya ini.

"Sasuke-kun. Ayo pulang ada Bibi Mikoto digerbang sekolah. Ayo Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura yang menggandeng erat, tangan Sasuke. Dan menjatuhkan sapu yang tadi sempat terangkat. dan akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti Sakura untuk pulang bersama Sakura.

"Naruto-kun ayo pulang" ucap Kiba dengan senyumannya. Sakura dan Kiba hanya berpura-pura bersifat seperti ini. agar Naruto tidak dibully oleh kakaknya sendiri.

 **-Kediaman Uchiha- 16:30**

Sunyi sepi... Yah hanya seperti itulah kediaman uchiha. Sasuke tidur cantik dikamarnya. Naruto beres-beres didapur membuat makanan siang untuk Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Dobe... Air..." ucap Sasuke. Keluar dari kamarnya. Dan bangun dari kematiannya.

"Ini" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas air putih kepada Sasuke.

Gulp... Gulp...

 **Prang...** Sebuah bunyi gelas jatuh dari tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke aku pulang... Kau tak apa-apa sayang?" ucap Mikoto. Khawatir kepada Sasuke yang tadi sempat mendengar suara pecahan gelas. Sekarang pecahan gelas tadi sudah dibereskah oleh Naruto.

"Bibi... Ada apa?" ucap seorang gadis. Yang khawatir tadi.

"Naruto! Kau harus berhati-hati! Dasar! bagaimana jika Sasuke terluka." ucap Mikoto!

"Maaf nyonya." ucap Naruto

'Hanya seorang pembantu.' batin gadis tadi.

"Sudah buat minuman. Untuk Teman-temanku 4 gelas teh hijau" ucap mikoto.

"Baik nyonya..." ucap Naruto lagi lalu ia pergi kedapur, untuk membuat minuman untuk teman-teman ibunya.

Sasuke kembali keatas untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Sementara Naruto pergi untuk mengantar minuman, untuk teman-teman ibunya.

"Ini nyonya..." ucap Naruto lagi penuh dengan kesenduhan...

'Naruto...!' batin tamu Mikoto. Yang ternyata adalah Sensei nya sendiri. Shikamaru-Sensei.

'Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang..." batin Gaara. Astaga bahkan tamu Mikoto ada Gaara juga.

"Naruto-kun... Aku kangen padamu..." ucap Gaara yang tiba-tiba jadi OOC. semua yang menonton tindakan Gaara tadi hanya melongo. tak percaya jika Gaara akan seperti itu kepada pembantu Mikoto.

'Tunggu dulu... Naruto...?' batin Temari.

"Oh... Jadi ini yah Gaara? Yang namanya Naruto. Tampan! pantas kau sering menyebutnya saat sebelum tidur." ucap Temari.

"Dia memang tampankan kak." tiba-tiba saja Gaara memeluk punggung Naruto erat-erat seperti tak mau lepas dari Naruto. Temari cengo dengan sempurna tidak biasanya adiknya akan jadi seperti ini, biasanya saja hanya mengrutu dan stoic seperti biasa.

"Iya dia tampan. Kalau begitu! Bibi Naruto ikutkan nanti mal-" ucap Temari terpotong.

"Maaf Nona. Saya tak punya baju bagus." ucap Naruto, sendu dan sambil memegang baju kumuhnya ini.

"Naruto-kun tadikan aku memberimu baju baru untuk pergi... Iya kan? Ayo pakai aku mau lihat." ucap Gaara lagi masuk kedalam kediaman Uchiha ini.

"Akh... Ekhhh..." Naruto gugup dengan sempurna.

"Mau kau apakan adikku itu!" ucap Sasuke.

'Adik? Pembantu? Mana yang betul...' batin Temari bingung.

"Sasuke-nii? Akh.. Aku tak menyadarinya. Aku mau lihat Naruto-kun ganti baju... Dadah Sasuke-nii" ucap Gaara sudah cukup.. Tindakan Gaara yang terlalu ooc ini. Dan menarik Naruto.

"Naruto-kun mana kamar kita?" ucap Gaara. Astaga Gaara ini sudah keterlaluan...

"D...disana" tunjuk Naruto. Dengan gugup .

"Ayo." ucap Gaara.

'Hey! Sabaku aku tak akan membiarkan jika autotoku akan larut dalam pelukanmu.' batin Sasuke. Yang sangat marah menghadap Gaara yang dari tadi memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Skip **-setelah Naruto ganti baju-** fian gak kuat... :3

"Ne-chan... Naruto-kun jadi tambah tampankan.." ucap Gaara.

"Iya autoto. Gimana tadi besar atau kecil autoto?" tanya Temari yang sukses membuat Naruto merona. Gaara yang juga merona. Sasuke mendelik tajam.

'SABAKU BERANI! SEKALI KAU MELIHATNYA!' batin Sasuke. Tajam setajam silet.

"Besar ne-chan! mungkin 14 cm, lemas" ucap Gaara. Dengan menyentuh pipinya yang merah merona. Naruto juga kaget, dengan apa yang ia dengar.

'Sabaku!' batin Sasuke.

"Sudah Sasuke ayo berangkat..." ucap mikoto. Yang tersenyum kepada anaknya ini. mendorong Sasuke untuk kemobil menuju resepsi pernikahan ShikaTema.

"Naruto-Kun, duduk bersamaku yah" ucap Gaara. Lagi dia masih tak kapok dengan sifatnya ini.

"Baik Gaa-Chan" kelihatanya Naruto juga terpikat dengan kecentilan Gaara. Yang dipanggil Chan hanya merona merah sambil mempererat pelukan punggung Naruto.

'DOBE!' batin Sasuke. Kupingnya jadi panas, tapi Sasuke tak menunjukkan ekspresinya. Hanya masuk mobil duduk paling depan bersama Shikamaru. Dan ibunya duduk di paling belakang bergosip ria bersama Temari. Dan Naruto dia seperti menempel kepada Gaara terus. Walaupun dari tadi Gaara yang terus memeluk lengan Naruto.

Skip **-Setelah Sampai Resepsi Pernikahan ShikaTema-**

"Naruto-Kun ayo ikut aku." ucap Gaara. Yang terus menempel kelengan Naruto.

"Ayo!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke melangkah kakinya memasuki apa ada hal yang menarik didalam acara pernikahan ini.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Gaara yang dari tadi membawanya dan sampailah mereka berdua ditaman. Taman yang luas...

"Naruto-kun, jadi Gaara sukses membuatmu kemari"

"Ne Kiba" ucap Naruto. Yang melihat teman sekelasnya ini.

"Jadi sukses yah... Ide Hinata memang bagus!" ucap gadis berambut merah muda yang memakai pita dikepalanya.

"Makasih Sakura-Chan" ucap Hinata, Malu-malu.

"Well ide kalian memang bagus dan-" ucap Gaara yang kembali menjadi sifatnya yang stoic. Dan masih merona mengingat kejadian tadi.

Saat **-Naruto Ganti Baju-**

"Naruto ayo ganti cepat! Temanmuh sudah menunggumu!" ucap Gaara. yang kembali stoic seperti biasa.

"Apa maksut-" ucap Naruto terpotong

"Cepat pakai, dan akan kujelaskan.!" ucap Gaara. Tegas, membuat Naruto yang biasanya tak pernah membantah perintah langsung menurut.

"Aku tahu jika Temari-nee. Akan kediaman Uchiha untuk mengambil baju disini! Dan aku ikut kesini bersama Temari-nee untuk menjem-" ucappan Gaara terhenti ketika melihat tubus polos Naruto. Yang sexy,Kulit Tan, berotot. Yang sering mengerjakan rumah. Yang sexy dan ukuran Naruto yang sudah melewati batas 14 cm dalam kondisi lemas itu. Menyadari jika gaara memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Akhirnya dia melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Untuk menjemputmu!" ucap Gaara. Yang memegang pipi panasnya.

"Teman-teman?" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Kiba,Sakura, Neji, Hinata dkk menunggumu... Berpura-pura lah seperti kekasihku untuk memperlancar rencana ini. Aku juga akan membebaskanmu dari sini.!" ucap Gaara.

"Tap-" ucap Naruto terpotong.

"Cepat, AYO NARUTO-KUN" ucap Gaara yang kembali OOC.

 **Kembali dari awal.**

"Hn, sudahlah ayo kita masuk aku penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi Romeo mu! Naruto!" ucapan Neji yang sontak membuat semua orang menjadi cengo dengan sempurna.

Mendorong Naruto dari belakang. Dan diikuti oleh teman sekelas mereka. menuju pesta. Sudah jam 7, setengah jam lagi pesta akan dimulai.

Resepsi pernikahan ShikaTema, berjalan dengan mulus bahkan terlalu mulus. Tapi Sasuke memandang tak minat, bahkan seperti tak peduli melihat dan sesekali menatap adik kuningnya itu menatap dengan tajam sangat tajam. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto selalu diikuti Gaara yang terus merangkul punggung Naruto. Terus menempel dan membuat mata Sasuke panas membara, Rasanya sakit tapi tak berdarah. Lalu Sasuke pergi dari acara pesta dan menuju keluar untuk mencari tampat sepi.

"Naruto-kun kau mau makan kue?" tanya Gaara.

"Hn" mengangguk dengan semangat dan dengan senyuman menawan Naruto.

 **Sementara kiba dkk.**

"Mereka serasi yah"

"Hn... Tunggu dulu mana? Sasuke?"

"Hn? Dia tak mungkin ikut. Walaupun dia ikut dia pasti melarikan diri."

 **Sementara keberadaan Sasuke.**

"Cih!, apa-apa'an tadi Gaara seenaknya saja menempel terus sama si Dobe.!" ucap Sasuke

"Awas aja kalau ketemu! Udah pasti kubunuh kau Dobe!" ucap Sasuke lagi. sambil menggepal erat tangannya. Dari tadi hatinya terus panas melihat adiknya itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa!" bentak Sasuke. Astaga! Ternyata hanya Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tak menyahut dengan apa yang ia dengar

"Ahk... Ternyata Sasuke-Kun bisa cemburu... Jadi Brother Complex yah... Hem..." ucap Sakura lagi, sambil menggoda temannya ini. Yang dari tadi tidak menyahuti Sakura sama sekali.

"Hey... Sasuke-Kun kenapa kau tidak menyadari jika kau ini mencintai Naruto?" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Kau membencinya layaknya anjing. Kau jahat Sasuke-Kun. KAU SUDAH BUTA SASUKE-KUN! KAU RASA AKU TAK MELIHAT PERLAKUANMU! TADI PAGI!"

"Dan kenapa kau membenci-" ucap Sakura terpotong.

"Aku tak mebenci-" ucap Sasuke terpotong mengetahui jika ucapannya ini sangat memalukan.

'Good job Sasuke-kun!' batin Sakura.

"Akhhh aku mau lihat. Katanya nanti Gaara akan nembak Naruto ditengah acara kau mau lihat Sasuke-kun?" goda Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke melotot lebar. mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, sukses membuat hatinya retak berkeping layaknya butiran debu.

'Aku kakak yang jahat...'

'Aku kakak yang jahat...'

'Aku kakak yang jahat...'

Yah begitulah pemikiran Sasuke yang dari tadi merutuki sifatnya yang terlalu. Tunggu dulu apa tadi kata Sakura? Gaara akan nembak Naruto! Seketika itu Sasuke berdiri dan menggepal erat tangannya.

"Aku akan menbunuhmu Sabaku!" begitulah ucap Sasuke. Yang kembali keacara pesta yang dari tadi sudah dimulai. dengan lancar dan akan menuju kePertengahan Acara. mungkin ia takut jika Naruto akan diambil Gaara.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa yang harus kulakukan." ucap Sasuke Frustasi. dan tiba-tiba saja ada bohlam lampu yang terang dan Sasuke mendapatkan Good Idea.

"Sa-ba-ku... Hehehe..." tawa Sasuke. Yang sangat licik dan misterius.

 **Pertengahan acara -Naruto Dan Gaara-**

Suana acara begitu damai,indah diiringi musik yang melantung pelan. Dengan suara musik santai, dan orang-orang sekarang sedang menikmati hidangan makanan atau minuman pesta, Yang megah ini.

Acara selanjutnya akan dipimpin oleh ShikaTema yang sekarang sedang memulai Acara pesta ini. berdansa layaknya pasangan yang paling serasi diPesta ini. dan diikuti oleh para hadirin yang sekarang sedang berdansa dengan pasangan mereka.

"Naruto-kun? Kau mau berdansa denganku?" ucap Gaara. Dengan senyuman yang menawan. Yang ditunjuk hanya untuk kepada si kuning.

"Tap-" ucap Naruto tepotong.

"Ayo aku akan mangajarimu berdansa." ucap Gaara. Yang lagi menggandeng Naruto.

Sekarang, pasangan NaruGaa itu jadi sorotan orang-orang atau saudaranya Gaara.

"Siapa pria tampan yang disamping Gaara?"

"Entah aku tak peduli yang sekarang yang kupedulikan hanya dirimu.. Manis..." yah hanya itulah yang mereka bicarakan.

Diotak Sasuke hanya lah pikiran licik. Yang ingin sekali membunuh Gaara. Tapi bagaimana jika dia akan ketahuan. Tidak! Sasuke tidak boleh ketahuan Sasuke itu masih punya otak untuk bergerak dan tak boleh gegabah.

"Naruto-Chan... Tolong ambilkan ibumu ini minum, sayang..." ucap Mikoto yan sedang membelai surai pirang itu dengan lembut dan senyuman. Mungkin hanya didepan orang banyak Mikoto selalu bersikap seperti ini.

"Baik ibu..." ucap Naruto. Dengan senyuman dia mengambil air minum untuk ibunya ini. dan kembali membawa minuman segar untuk ibunya.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada tiang lampu pesta yang tinggi, seperti menunduk menuju kearah ibunya itu dan...

 **Pranggg...** bunyi gelas pecah...

 **Ibuuuuu...** Teriak Naruto yang terus berlari menuju ibu kandung nya itu... Dan para tamu resepsi pernikahan ini menatap heran ke arah Naruto, yang tengah heran ada apa dengan anak ini. dan...

 **BRAKKK...** Dan akhirnya lampu itu jatuh tepat mengenai kepala Naruto. Dan terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah...

 **DUUKKK...**

Dan Mikoto? Dia sempat terdorong oleh Naruto. Entah mungkin dorongan Naruto terlalu kuat atau kasar kepala Mikoto menghantam dinding dengan keras. benar-benar anak dan ibu yang kompak kepala mereka berdua terus yang dari tadi terus mengeluarkan darah...

"NARUTO-KUN...!" teriak teman-teman Naruto.

"NARUTO!" teriakan para senseinya Naruto.

"DOBE!" teriakan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menyangka jika dia akan kehilangan adik tercintanya ini... Dia tak bisa hidup selama ini jika dia tidak dilayani adiknya ini.

"Naruto-kun... Hiks.. Shikamaru-Sensei cepat bawa Naruto-Kun dan Mikoto-San kerumah sakit!" ucap Gaara. Yang menunjuk senseinya itu.

"Cepat! Mana mobilnya! Bodoh!" ucap Temari lagi, yang sekarang sedang mengangkat Naruto dilengan kanan dan Mikoto dilengan kiri. Seperti membawa karung yang hanya berisi angin. Itu kecil bagi Temari.

Acara jadi kacau berkat teman kita Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang saja pesta sudah kacau seperti pasar pecah, pasangan ShikaTema sudah hilang pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha hanya karena satu teman mereka dan adik ipar mereka yang tampan ini.

Mereka dengan kecepatan yang sedikit diatas rata-rata pergi menuju RSK dan dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit disusul dengan sepeda motor Gaara dan teman-teman Naruto Walaupun mereka semua naik bus. Juga disusul oleh Sasuke bahkan dia sekarang menaiki Taxi agar lebih cepat sampai untuk menyusul kedua orang yang paling disayanginya ini!

"Aku menyesal autoto!"

"Ibu... Autoto!"

"CEPAT BODOH KAU SUDAH BUTA YAH?"

Bergumam, teriak, menangis dan lain-lain. Itu lah yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Tapi RSK itu jauh! Tanpa diberitahukan Sasuke tahu jika kedua orang yang paling dia sayang ini sedang dibawa Ke RSK.

Setelah menuju ditempat teras RSK. Sasuke memberi beberapa uang kepada sopir Taxi. Dan berlari ke dalam RSK.

"Mikoto Uchiha!" bentak Sasuke menghadap penjaga loket. Yang biasanya mendata pasien dan memberi layanan. Ini'kan Rumah Sakit terbaik se jepang?

"A4" ucap penjaga Rumah sakit itu.

"Naruto!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Hn? Hanya itu?" ucap penjaga santai.

"Cepat!" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada." ucap penjaga lagi santai.

"Tsk... Naruto Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada" ucap penjaga lagi.

"Tsk..."

'Kenapa si dobe itu tidak ada disini? Sih sial... Apa dia dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain?' batin Sasuke.

"Tapi tunggu!" ucap penjaga rumah sakit itu tadi.

"Apa!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sabaku Naruto, apa kau mencarinya? Dia diruang A4" ucapnya lagi santai.

'Sabaku? Astaga! Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil adik ku Gaara! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!' batin Sasuke lagi. Astaga dia sekarang benar-benar marah. Sangat marah seenaknya saja sabaku itu mengambil adiknya ini.

Sasuke terus berlari dan terus mengoceh layaknya burung yang belum dikasih makan, BERISIK! Dan berlari mencari ruang A4 itu dimana.

"A4!" bentak Sasuke.

"D... Di... Sana..."

Seketika itu Sasuke berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk pemuda tadi. dan sesekali melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke ruang itu.

 **BRAKKK... BRAKKK...**

 **"Buka pintunya Idiot! Aku tahu jika kau akan menculik adikku! Sabaku!"**

 **BRAKKK... BRAKKK...**

Tuh kan?, dia sekaang saja seperti mirip anjing galak dari pada manusia. Yang sedang menggonggong. Dan mendobrak pintu ruang A4. Menghancurkannya dengan sempurna.

"Dobe! Kau tak apa apa Idiot!" ucap Sasuke lagi. Yang masih melihat adiknya itu dengan tangan yang bergemetar. Tanpa melirik orang yang ada disekitar ruangan ini.

"Dobe... Bangun...!"

 **-01:30 malam-**

 _"Kemarilah.."_

Ucapan kecil yang sangat khas bagiku... 'siapa itu?'

 _"Hahaha_..."

'Tawa siapa itu?' tawa yang indah dikupingku seperti tawa seseorang yang kukenal.

 _"Iya, aku sayang ayah, aku juga mencintai papa"_

'Naruto?' kenapa dia ada disini? Tempat apa ini? Begitu gelap dan suram...

 _"Ibu... Kemarilah..."_

'Naruto kau dimana?' yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan apa aku sudah mati?

 _"Aku disini ibu... Lihat ibu... Aku disini!"_

'Dimana? Kau dimana? Naruto...!' Naruto kumohon datanglah nak...

 _"Buka matamu ibu kau harus merelakan Semuanya..."_

'Merelakan apa Naruto?' merelakan? Apa maksudmu? Naruto?

 _"Lihat! Aku disini!"_

Seketika itu aku membuka mataku. Putih? Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah putih dan Naruto? , Siapa itu yang sedang memeluk Naruto?

 _"Miko-Chan anakku tampan sepertiku yah... Hehehe"_

Siapa itu? Seketika itu semua bulu yang ada ditubuhku ini merinding...

 _"Hey Mikoto! Suami ini manis yah... Lihat bahkan anaknya saja lebih tampan dari ayahnya hahahah..."_

Siapa itu... Aku tidak tahu... aku ingin melihatnya tapi mereka bertiga tidak jelas... Tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas.

 _"Ibu kumohon bukalah matamu..."_

Kucoba untuk menutup kembali mata hitamku. "Aku sekarang sudah melepaskan semuanya." aku merasakan seperti ada yang mendekatiku.

"Minato! Fugaku?"

 _"Hay miko-chan..."_

 _"Hey Mikoto"_

Aku ingin menyentuh mereka berdua. Kucoba untuk melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekati mereka bertiga. 'Aku rindu kalian'

"Aku tak bisa bergerak..."

 _"Aku membencimu Mikoto!"_

 _"Hn! Aku juga!"_

Kenapa kalian ini… mataku terbelalak kenapa mereka berdua membenciku.

 _"Kau merusak Naruto. Dia anakmu... Kau jahat hiks.. Hiks.."_

 _"Sudahlah mina-chan.. Ada aku yang selalu membantu Naruto..."_

 _"Kau kira aku tak pernah membantu Naruto? Huftzzz... -_- tak ada jatah untuk malam ini!"_

 _"Ne... Ne... Kalian berdua ini... Ayah'kan selalu membantu pekerjaan rumahku... Dan papa juga membantuku untuk mendapatkan ilmu..."_

 _"Makasih Naru-Kun"_

 _"Hn makasih Naruto-Kun"_

 _"Ne.. Ne.. Sama-Sama"_

"Kenapa kalian berdua ini!"

" _Kau tak boleh melakukan perlakuan kejam kepada Naruto lagi... Mikoto..."_

 _"Hn... Kasihan dia..."_

"Ta... Tapi kenapa?"

 _"Karena dia anakmu..."_

 _"Dan anakku juga"_

"Aku kira Fugaku-kun tidak mau ada kehadiran seorang uchiha Pirang..."

" _Hn? Alasan apa itu... Kau lihat? Pria disampingku? Dulu dia Namikaze sekarang dia juga Uchiha..."_

"Ta... Tapi Walaupun Naruto adalah anak minato-kun kau tak apa-apa? Fugaku-kun"

 _"Walaupun kau juga menikah lagi, aku juga tidak apa-apa, kau tahu, Mikoto? Minato hebat diranjang"_

 _"/ Baka!"_

"He... Kalian berdua jangan-jangan..."

 _"Iya kami ini sepasang kekasih, dulu saar kami Remaja, dan dipertemukan di Akhirat"_

"A... Aku kira Fugaku-Kun membenci Minato-Kun..."

 _"Awalnya aku membencinya... Karena telah merebutmu dariku... Dan aku berhasil membunuh Minato-Chan... Dan entah kenapa aku malah senang jika berdekatan dengannya... Dan malah aku sekarang juga mencintainya... Ta... Tapi aku juga mencintaimu Mikoto-Chan"_

"Aku senang... Maafkan aku Fugaku-Kun, Minato-kun... Naruto"

 _"Iya miko-chan aku mencintaimu... Ehhh? Aku tak bisa memelukmu... Maaf"_

"Tak apa-apa aku akan menyusul kalian berdua..."

 _"Tidak kau harus hidup untuk merawat Naruto..."_

 _"Hn, Dan Sasuke juga. Kau harus hati-hati kelihatannya dia juga mencintai Naruto."_

 _"Hn? Benarkah papa?"_

 _"Iya sayang kau tahu? Walaupun papamu ini menyeramkan tapi dia ini lembut..."_

 _"Hn? Aku tak lembut -_-"_

"Hahaha kalian ini..."

 _"Oh iya Mikoto-chan... Jangan bilang kalau kau..."_

 **-Sementara Sasuke dan teman-temannya-**

"Dobe... Ibu...?"

Ruangan yang sedikit jembar itu kini begitu penuh Walaupun hanya teman teman-teman kelas VIII-A. Tidak banyak... Tapi cukup memakan tempat.

Ruangan yang hanya ada 2 kasur itu. Yang hanya di tempati Mikoto dan Naruto. Naruto menghadap kekanan kearah Mikoto Walaupun Naruto masih belum sadar dari pingsannya,dan masih menutupkan matanya. Dan Mikoto juga menghadap Naruto dengan senyuman hangat yang bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke, dengan mata yang terbuka.

Sasuke juga terbelalak jika sekarang Naruto sedang menggenggam tangan ibunya begitu kuat, ibunya juga begitu. menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

"Dobe... Ibu..."

Entah kenapa melihat kejadian ini, rasanya Sasuke begitu hangat sangat hangat. Sasuke tak menyadari jika dia sekarang membangungkan teman-temannya. Dan teman-teman yang dari tadi menginap hanya untuk menjaga keluarga Uchiha ini sekarang terbangun karena tingkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." terdengar suara dari ranjang Mikoto. Yang bisa membuat Sasuke berteriak senang.

"Iya ibu.." jawab Sasuke.

"Maafkan ibu..."

"Apa maksudnya bu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau, sekarang adalah kakak Naruto. Dan mulai sekarang tolong jaga Naruto dari segala bahaya apapun, ibu akan menyusul Naruto..."

Suara itu, suara yang bisa membuat Sasuke merinding tidak karuan. Tapi didalam hatinya juga lega dan senang...

"Pasti ibu..." jawab Sasuke, menghadap ibunya mantap... Dan... Sekarang kondisi ibunya Sasuke, sedikit melemah dan mulai menutup matanya, kembali.

"Ibu... Hiks... Hiks..." tangis'an itu... Dari Uchiha Sasuke? Kasihan...

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu, hanya kiba, gaara, temari, Shikamaru, neji, Sakura, dan hinata. kasihan melihat manusia yang biasanya menyeramkan sekarang menjadi menyedihkan.

"Sa..." ucapan Sakura itu terpotong. Mengetahui keadaan Sasuke begitu menyedihkan dia sekarang seperti membatu ditempat dan sesekali merinding Disco.

"Naruto..." ucap Sasuke, lirih seperti membangunkan adiknya ini dari pingsan.

"Naruto... Hiksss bangun... Lah..." ucap Sasuke lagi lirih, dengan perlahan-lahan menaiki ranjang Naruto. Dan menindih Naruto dari atas...

"Bangun lah Bodoh! Hiks..." ucap Sasuke lagi yang sekarang sedang merangkul Naruto.

"Aku... Mencintaimu Bodoh! Hiksss bangunlah..." seketika itu Sasuke sekarang merasa kehilangan kedua manusianya dan seperti ingin kembali kemasa lalu untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

Tangan Sasuke, mulai menyentuh dagu Naruto dan mengusap bibir itu pelan sangat pelan... Dan... Dan dia mulai mengecup bibir pucat itu pelan. Dan mulai lama kelamaan Sasuke memperdalam ciuman itu.

Awalnya Gaara yang tadi seperti tidak terima atas perlakuan Sasuke, sekarang lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang. rasanya ingin sekali Gaara memukul kepala raven itu yang telah mencuri ciuman Naruto.

"Bangulah emn... bodoh... emn..." ucap Sasuke lagi, yang semakin menenggelamkan ciumannya. dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan ada yang membelai rambut bebek hitamnya. 'siapa itu?' seketika itu Sasuke membelalakkan matanya menghadap iris biru itu. dan melepaskan ciumannya kaget!

"Oni-Chan... Jangan menciumku... Kau mengotori bibirku..." ucap Naruto lagi...

Seketika itu Sasuke naik pitam... Sangat marah sehingga memukul kepala Naruto sangat keras dan menyebabkan Naruto terjungkal kebalakang, dan pingsan lagi...

"BANGUN BODOH! BUKA MATAMU!" seketika itu semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kakak beradik itu. Mikoto juga melihatnya, tersenyum senang melihat kedua anaknya itu.

'Buku?' batin Mikoto. Yang sekarang ditangannya ada sebuah buku hitam.

 _Untuk muh... kami mempercayakan Naruto dan Sasuke kepadamu..._

 **Tamat...**

 **Upsss ada lagi... Hadiah untuk para anak-anak'ku! :3...**

 **Omake...**

"Ibu tak mau kalian pacaran..." ucap Mikoto.

"Ta... Tapi kenapa! Ibu..." ucap Sasuke. kesal!

"Ibu lebih setuju jika Naruto berpacaran dengan Gaara" ucap Mikoto lagi.

Seketika itu Naruto langsung merinding disco. Sedangkan Gaara dalam hati sudah Ingin berteriak senang...

"Hn? Ku pikir-pikir Gaara itu manis juga ibu..." ucap Naruto. berpikir-pikir yang tidak-tidak kepada pemuda merah ini.

"Hn? /" Gaara blush...

"Apa! Akan kutunjukkan manisan mana aku dengan Gaara.!" ucap Sasuke sambil memberi tatapan mematikan kepada si pirang ini. memeluk Naruto erat dan menyeretnya

Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto kekamarnya mungkin mereka berdua ingin memakan Gula? atau yang lain.

 _"Hey, Mikoto... Kasihan Sasuke..."_

 _"Aku mah terserah miko-chan..."_

"Minato? Fugaku? Mereka itukan adik kakak -_-" ucap Mikoto.

 _"Betul itu. Lagi pulakan Gaara itu manis..."_

 _"Tidak! Harus Sasuke! Kalau begitu tidak ada jatah untukmu malam ini Minato-kun!"_

"Hey, apa-apa'an kalian ini! jadi Minato-kun kau uke atau seme!" ucap Mikoto dengan muka seperti ini -_-.

 _"Seme! Fugaku itu lebih manis dari pada Aku... Hahaha.. Iya kan? Fuga-chan?"_

 _"Hn -/-" Fugaku blush dengan muka stoicnya apa-apa'an itu -_-._

"Terserah kalian saja lah!" dengus Mikoto.

"Mikoto-San berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Gaara. bingung yang dari tadi melihat tingkah ibu mertuanya ini.

"Tidak... tidak... apa-apa hehehe" ucap Mikoto.

"Kushina-san tolong buatkan makanan untuk Tamu keluarga Sabaku" ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman menghadap kushina.

"Baik miko-chan!" ucap kushina semangat.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan kushina-san" ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman, lagi.

"Panggil saja aku kusina-kun!"

"Baik..."

 **Tamat...**

 **Hey! Ini 23 july...**

 **Fic ini untuk Sasuke-Nii...**

 **Hey! Ayah Fian pulang! :3 Dan Habis Merantau mencari inspirasi untuk membuat cerita Gokil...**

 **Hey-hey cerita apa-apa'an ini. ending yang bahagia iya kan?**

 **Ini T+ kalian ingat?**

 **Anggap saja jika yang** _ **BERGARIS MIRING**_ **adalah Fugaku dan Minato.**

 **KALIAN TAHU SIAPA DUA ROMEO YANG KUMAKSUDKAN? AKAN AKU KASIH HADIAH JIKA KALIAN TAHU DUO ROMENYA... HEHEHE...**

 **#dadahhh** **Kalian yang Baik-Baik yah, Ayah disini selalu doain para anak-anaknya...**


End file.
